Just A Hero
by BeforeItsLate
Summary: “I’m just a hero. Not a friend, not someone who spends time with others, just someone who saves and protects the innocent. I don’t deserve to be loved or forgiven for my actions, so just think of me as a thing. Sorry Phoebe, but I can’t accept your love.” FxFP.
1. Just A Hero

**Just A Hero**

The rings of flames surrounding the sun made themselves be seen. The flames appeared to be dancing so delicately. The sun was rising, significantly morning and a new day. The hour before the sun peeked out, Finn was already out, remembering his actions, his errors, and his promises.

"Just a hero, nothing else. Not a friend, not a person who spend time with others, just a hero who saves and protects the innocent." That was the way Finn thinks now that his brother passed away. He blamed himself for causing his death. The way Finn wouldn't let up caused Jake's death.

Flashback 

Six Months Ago

"Finn, I think I can't fight any longer" Jake yelled hoping Finn would listen to him. The two were inside a dungeon fighting grass monsters. They were inside the dungeon because Finn heard rumors of a powerful sword being in there and he wanted it.

"Stay strong Jake. We are almost at the end." Finn responded while killing two monsters with the sword Hunson Abadeer cursed. The sword was very powerful but Finn being the young, and immature man he was, wanted more. Finn just turned 18, but he continued to do the same things he did when he was younger.

As the two finished their last opponents, Jake fell to the ground. He was out of breath, and couldn't continue their quest. He always wanted to help his brother, but it was starting to be too much for him.

"Finn please, let's go home. I'm can't fight any longer" the dog begged. Finn looked at the tunnel that was just opened and decided to continue. He thought Jake was just being lazy, so he forced Jake to continue as well.

"Jake get up. We are almost there. It's just the next room and boom. The sword is ours." Finn said with a smile in his face. He continued to try to moviated Jake but Jake couldn't continue. However finding strength inside of him, Jake stood up, took deep breath, followed Finn to the tunnel.

The room they enter felt very good. Not too cold, not too hot, and it was very peaceful. Not much inside the four wall surrounding the hero's except bookshelf's filled with books. Finn looked around and saw the sword he was looking for.

"Jake, there it is." Finn ran to it but was smacked into a wall. A tall, fat hooded figure appeared, shaking his head.

"Not... for... sale..." the figure said in a low, deep voice. Finn stood up and pulled out his demon sword. Jake tried to make a fist, but it appeared very weak and fatigued.

"Who says we paying" Finn shouted as he charged at the figure. Before he could reach his opponent however other smaller hooded figures appeared and attack the heros. The two stood their ground, and fought to the death. There were many of them, but as soon as they tried to attack, either Jake would punch them into the wall, or Finn would slice them. Minutes past as the fight continued. Neither Finn nor Jake knew when it would end.

As Jake fought he was more slower in his movement. Finn continued his pace and killed more sorcerers than Jake. Jake would constantly try to eliminate all the sorcerers at once to catch his breath but all he managed to do was get more tired. He took deep breaths, tried to hid but nothing was working. He was at his limit, and couldn't fight, not even if his whole family depended on him, he still couldn't fight.

"Finn... I can't... fight any... longer" Jake muttered as he squashed the sorcerer in front of him. Finn didn't heard him and continued to kill each enemy in front of him. The sorcerers were less and less so the two thought the end was near. Jake fell to the ground seeing no more enemies appeared. Finn was still standing as he confronted the first sorcerer.

"It's over. Give me the sword!" The hooded figure shook his head. Finn decided not to waste anytime and charged at the sorcerer. As Finn tried to stabbed the figure, he went through the figure. Finn was confused and looked around.

"Jake, watched out!" Finn saw as Jake rose his head, and was killed. The sorcerer had a axe in his hand and managed to cut the head off Jake. Finn instantly became filled with raged and killed the sorcerer. He cut him into there was basically nothing left. Just his green blood in the floor. Finn walked to the corpse of his brother, and grabbed his head. Finn saw the lifeless eyes, and fell into his knees. He yelled, as tears fell from his eyes. It was hours before Finn found strength to stand. As he stood he gently put Jake's head down, Finn walked over to the sword.

"You have proved worthy of possessing the most powerful sword" a voice sounding from the sword said. "What is your name?"

"Fi... Finn" Finn responded still mourning his brothers death.

"Well Fi Finn I am the sword of Lu...". Before the sword finished his sentence, Finn destroyed it with his demon sword. It took him a while but he made sure the sword wouldn't be able to return to it's original form. As Finn started to leave, he grabbed Jake's head and left with, holding his brother tightly in his chest.

Finn kept the head of Jake very close to his heart as he went to the Candy Kingdom. He had hoped Princess Bubblegum could do something, but all she managed to do was help Finn set up a funeral. Jake was buried near the treehouse in a very sturdy wooden casket. Every princess was there, seeing a hero that they loved and cared for go six feet under.

Finn was shaking and crying as his brother disappeared into the ground. Starchy was the one in charge of placing the dirt above the casket. As Starchy was finishing his job, Finn fell on his knees, allowing his head to hit the ground. He screamed that Jake's death was his fault. He yelled for forgiveness, knowing that there would be no way for Jake to respond. All the princesses circled Finn and tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. But they didn't knew what happened so how could they speak.

Finn fell into a pit of despair and self hatred. The hero knew he made a bad judgment call, and his brother paid the price. Now he was alone with no one to save him from his misery.

End Of Flashback

Finn was by himself, as he witnessed the beautiful sunrise. He remembered each adventure, each joke, each heroic deed he did with his now dead brother. Even though months past, he couldn't get over his death. Not only has he lost his brother, but he lost his best friend. Finn continued to blamed himself for Jake's death. Even though many of his friends tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, he always placed the pointing finger to himself. That's why he is the way he is now. If he wasn't so filled with envy, wanting everything, Jake would still be alive.

 _Emotions kill, that's why Jake died. If I wasn't so stupid I would have ended the adventure there, and saved Jake,_ Finn thought. _I should be the one who's dead, not Jake. Please Jake, if you can hear me, please forgive me for being so naive._

As Finn mentally cursed himself, Lumpy Space Princess hovered behind him. She tried to scare him but Finn showed no reaction.

"Oh my Glob Finn, aren't you over Jake's death yet. Get over it, there's nothing you can do." Finn stood up, not looking at LSP direction, and started to head to the treehouse.

"I know. Just leave me alone" Finn muttered, in a bit of a saddened voice. LSP didn't do what he told her to do however.

"Finn! Stop acting like you aren't my friend." Finn stopped walking and responded.

"You aren't my friend... no one is. I'm just a hero who protects the innocent" Finn answered while losing the sadness in his voice. LSP scuffed before she spoke.

"Oh wow, the greatest hero of Ooo has no friends because he lost his brother. So all we done was nothing huh?" LSP had a smirk in her face as she waited for Finn to respond. Finn just needed two seconds to shut the biggest mouth in all of Ooo.

"I'm sorry if you thought I liked you. You know all you did was try to help me get over my breakup right? You meant nothing to me, and I have kissed better princesses than you." Lumpy Space Princess lost control as she yelled at Finn. Finn didn't had the time to listen, nor did he cared so he simply walked to the treehouse as he left LSP talking to herself.

As soon as Finn entered the treehouse he immediately jumped into his bed, ignoring BMO and Neptor. Although it was morning Finn hid in his bed to hide all the horrors of the real world. As the human was starting to fall asleep, the emergency phone rang. When he answered, Princess Bubblegum voice sounded.

"Finn, I need help. There is a giant spider like creature attacking the castle." Finn stayed as the Candy Kingdom's champion after the Gum War but he was bored of saving them.

"I be there" he said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his three swords and headed towards the Candy Kingdom. He was a bit frustrated that the world still wouldn't change and that being the hero he is, he would always face the world. _Princess Bubblegum better have a reward for me._

As Finn arrived he saw the spider on top of a bunch of candy houses. He wasn't worried, as he charged at the beast. The spider saw him and tried to pounce on him. As soon as the spider landed the cursed sword went between his eight eyes, and it was sliced through the stomach. The blood of the spider splatter and fell into Finn. Finn was cleaning himself, as the Candy citizens came out to congratulate the hero. As he was wiping the last bit of blood from his shirt, Princess Bubblegum showed up and hugged him. Finn didn't return the hug, instead his put his hands to his sides, as he looked forward.

"Thanks so much Finn. I was starting to worry that the spider was going to destroy more property. Although it may not be much, it might take a while to fix the damages it did managed to do." Finn had no smile on his face as he listen to PB.

"I'm not interested in Candy Kingdom's politics. Just pay me for saving everyone." Princess Bubblegum was shocked by what Finn said. Never had he asked for a reward and now he wanted one. PB didn't know what to say. She did want to reward him with gold or money but she needed the money for her people.

"Finn, I can't pay you. I need the money for my people."

"Then don't, but I'm not returning to save you from non lethal threats. That spider was looking for a mate ,not food." Princess Bubblegum realized Finn was right, and she smacked her forehead.

"I should have known, I'm sorry Finn" she said in a disappointing voice. Finn remained emotionless, hearing Princess Bubblegum apology. As Finn tried to walk away, Princess Bubblegum called out to him.

"By the way Finn, I found something that might interest you. It's a quest. The reward is unknown but I believe it's highly valuable. Do you want to hear more?" Finn looked more alive as he nodded his head. "Ok then. Everyone turn around, we are going through the secret passage." Every citizens complied and turned around. Princess Bubblegum removed a brick allowing Finn to enter first, then she entered, and she placed the brick back. The two went through a small, dark passage leading to one of PB's labs. As they arrived Finn saw many chemicals, and books. As he continued to look, PB placed a table, and a map on top of it. She signaled Finn to come before she started to talk.

"The location of the treasure is in the Wastelands. My data says there is a lot of heat signatures there, even though there isn't supposed to be anything living there. And deep down inside one of the tunnels is something with a huge heat signature. It appears to be guarding something, but it disappears and reappears from time to time. What do you think Finn?" PB asked looking at the young hero. He nodded his head slowly. "Ok then. You have to go through the Fire Kingdom to get there, so you will need your fire suit. Besides that, get all the stuff you usually get."

"Consider this payment" Finn said as he grabbed the map. Princess Bubblegum was a bit angry but got more mad when Finn broke through a window. As she looked through the broken window she saw Finn running down the wall of the building he was just in, then jumped onto another building roof. Finn was out of sight within eight seconds. _Couldn't even say good luck_ said PB in her mind. She decided to forget what happened, and go back to her science work.

Finn was sprinting to the treehouse. He finally had gotten rewarded for his heroic work in the Candy Kingdom. He entered the house, and was in the kitchen preparing himself. He intelligently placed water bottles, sandwiches, and tools inside his book bag. He had his fire suit ready as he study the map he stole. As he studied very carefully, BMO tried to talk to Finn.

"Hey Finn. How's it going?" BMO asked hoping he get a response.

"I'm going to leave for around 2-3 days. Take care of the house" Finn answered with a aggressive tone.

"Yeah, I kill anyone that tries to break in." BMO was karate chopping until Finn ended his hopes.

"I meant clean it. Nobody's stupid enough to break in my house." BMO stopped and showed Finn a huge frown. Finn didn't notice BMO so he continued to study the map. BMO tried to get his attention by making noise, and jumping but all he got was a "stop that". He gave up and went into a small hole inside he house so he could cry in. After finally finding the best way to approach the quest, Finn grabbed his all his supplies and headed out. As he opened the door LSP appeared still mad for what Finn said.

"Listen here Finn, if you think I'm going to let you walk away from me, leaving to talk by myself, you are mistaken!"

"Ugh, please just get lost LSP." LSP simply saw no reason to continue arguing so she floated away. Finn tried to calm himself down before he continued his path. He couldn't be angry inside the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess might be the next one to worry for the hero. Finn didn't want no one to care for him, so he forgot what happened and walked to the Fire Kingdom.

As Finn walked his way to the Fire Kingdom, he put on his fire suit, protecting himself the the flames of the dangerous kingdom. The guards protecting the entrance stopped Finn from entering.

"Name and purpose of entering" one of the two guards said.

"Finn Mertens and I'm just passing through." The guards saw no reason to hold back the hero so they didn't check him.

"Should I tell the Princess that you are here?" Finn thought for a couple of seconds before he responded.

"Tell her, or don't. I'm most likely not even going to talk to her."

"Finn!" a familiar voice came from behind Finn. The guards bowed when they saw who it was. Finn turned around to see Flame Princess with Cinnamon Bun behind her. They were out of the kingdom, and they have now returned when Finn was just trying to pass through.

"Hey FP" Finn said in a very cold way. "How you been?"

"I been good. Cinnamon Bun and I went to the Slime Kingdom to work on some issues our kingdoms been having."

"That's good. Anyways I got to go. I have places to be." Finn tried to turned around but Flame Princess grabbed his hand. The two were staring at each other's eyes until Finn looked over at Cinnamon Bun. He had his lance up his nose, trying to remove a booger he had. _So she prefers him over me. Good luck with that idiot._

"Finn, don't make fun of Cinnamon Bun." Finn returned to look back into Flame Princess's eyes. She had a serious stare, knowing what Finn was thinking. Finn however felt no shame for insulting the Fire Kingdom's champion. Flame Princess took a deep breath and told the guards to rise.

"Cinnamon Bun could you go to the Candy Kingdom to deliver this letter?" Flame Princess said as she grabbed a letter from her pocket. CB showed a huge smile and left on Jake Two. "Finn do you mind if we walk and talk?" Finn wasn't trying to waste time but he knew he would take longer if he denied her.

"Let's go" Finn replied.

As the two walk throughout the castle, Finn saw many new paintings, new decorations made, and he was impressed by the progress of the new Fire Kingdom. Although it was nice to spend time with his ex, Finn was trying to leave to complete the quest.

"Phobe, what is it that you want to talk about?" Flame Princess giggled before she answered, leaving Finn confused. "What's so funny?"

"Finn are you jealous of Cinnamon Bun?" As Flame Princess bursted out laughing, Finn didn't understand what was funny. "You do know me and Cinnamon Bun are only friends, right?"

"Of course I knew. I know you wouldn't be going out with a idiot like him. Besides that he is old..."

"Well, I dated you didn't I?" Flame Princess interrupted, leaving Finn without a comeback. "I got you there." Flame Princess smiled while Finn questioned if escaping was the better choice.

"Listen Flame Princess, I got stuff to do. I just came here to go to the Wastelands. Princess Bubblegum said something highly valuable might be there and I just need something to take my mind off things." As Finn finished his sentence, Flame Princess stopped her giggling, and lost her smile.

"So that's the only reason you come here? You have forgotten that me and you are friends. Does that matters to you?" Finn could see that Flame Princess was about to cry.

"I don't have friends. I detached myself from having friendships with anybody. Now I don't have to feel sorrow for something I do wrong to them."

"Could you teach me that? I wish to be the same. I wish that I never have emotions so I don't have to feel bad for you!" Flame Princess tried to slapped Finn, but he caught her hand and her other hand when she tried to do the same. As he hold on to her wrist, he put her next to a wall. Flame Princess was struggling to break free as she stare into Finn's eyes. She could see he had no emotion. She continued to struggle, and almost yelled for the guards until Finn spoke.

"I still care for you" Finn said. Flame Princess stopped moving and now saw Finn more calmly.

"Do you love me?" Flame Princess asked. Finn turned to the left and look at one of the paintings. It was Flame Princess with a beautiful red, and white dress. She looked like a queen, a queen that Finn wanted to be with. Before he could answer her question, Cinnamon Bun yelled for Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess, there was nothing in the letter. Are you sure you gave me the right one?" Finn let Flame Princess go and backed up, looking at the wall behind him. Flame Princess turned to the direction CB's voice came from and answered him. Cinnamon Bun didn't saw what just happened so he didn't questioned Finn about his actions.

"Oh did I gave you the wrong one. Silly me. Here's the right one." She pull another letter from the same pocket as before and she tried to give it to Cinnamon Bun. Cinnamon Bun was a bit suspicious when he got the letter, and tried to open it. "Don't look what's inside of it. Princesses only." Cinnamon Bun stopped his investigation and bowed as he left. Flame Princess turned to Finn.

"Listen I got to go Flame Princess" Finn said as he ran through the hallways. Flame Princess sighed and called for Cinnamon Bun to return. He wasn't far so he could hear her and returned as quickly as his two feet could let him.

"Is everything okay Princess?" Cinnamon Bun asked as Flame Princess stare into the ground.

"Yes, everything is burning" she responded.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Shut up Cinnamon Bun" Flame Princess said as she was walking to the direction Finn left. As she looked through the window she saw Finn running out of the Fire Kingdom's land. He was very fast and she would missed him if she waited another minute.

 _Finn do you love me?_

As Finn ran, he replayed the question over and over in his head. He did loved her, but he knew he shouldn't. He was lucky Cinnamon Bun arrived in time, because of not he would need to start caring for people again. He believed if he didn't care for nobody, then he wouldn't suffer if something bad happened to them.

When he finally reached the Wastelands, he took off his fire suit and hid it in a tree. The tree was the only one there so it wouldn't be a problem looking for it. As Finn walked to the tunnel he planned to go to, he reminded the promised he made himself.

 _I'm just a hero. Not a friend, not a person who spends time with others, just a hero who protects and saves the innocent._ He took a deep breath. _Love isn't what heros strive for. Sorry Flame Princess but I can't love you._

 **Authors Notes: Sorry for deleting this fan-fic. I felt like I ruined this story with chapter two so I wanted to delete it. Also I removed Horrors of the Broken Hero because I gonna rewrite most of it and when I release it, it's going to be completed or near completion ( I might put chapter one up soon so you can see how much I improved, but it's just going to be a preview of what's to come). Forget what happened in chapter two ( In Just a Hero) if you read it and sorry for not informing you before I deleted it. However I most likely am going to be making new chapters weekly, since my schedule is filled up in most of the day, and I only work on the story at night. With this said, I hope you enjoy future chapters, and have a wonderful day. Peace**


	2. No Longer Needed

**No Longer Needed**

Dirt and waste everywhere. That was the wastelands. No buildings, no living organisms, no chance for hope. Finn learned the surroundings very quickly. Being the great hero he is, he knew how important environments are in a fight. Once he learn the surroundings and the best way to fight in it, Finn stare inside the tunnel wondering how far down it was and how he was gonna make it there. The tunnel was a huge pipeline which looked has been filled with water. Now it way out of place, half of it was upwards while the other was downwards, and it was now a passageway for a valuable treasure or a fantasy treasure. Finn continued to observe the tunnel until he heard a noise behind him. Quickly, Finn grabbed one of his swords and spun around to see a hands raised, surprise Simon Petrikov.

"Whoa, Finn it's me, Simon!" yelled out Simon hoping Finn wouldn't attack. Finn saw Simon and sheath his sword assuring Simon he wouldn't harm him.

"Hey Simon, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was about to ask you the same. I'm here because Princess Bubblegum told me about some weird activity that has been happening here recently so I decided to investigate. What about you Finn, why are you here?"

"Bubblegum also told me about some stuff happening here. She told me something valuable may be here so I came to get it. I want it because she owes me for saving her people millions of times," responded Finn. Simon seem shock that Finn told him that he wanted something like a reward for his heroic duties.

"Finn what happened to you? Heroes don't asked for rewards. They are just happy that they save innocent lifes. Does that not matter to you no more?" Simon asked hoping for Finn to see what he did was wrong.

"Stuff... stuff changes Simon. I'm no longer happy anymore and I just..." Finn said emotionally while he transition to sitting down with his knees on his face. Realizing that Finn was still depressed, Simon placed one of his hands on Finn's shoulders.

"Finn stop blaming yourself and forgive yourself. Nobody could have known that would have happen. Understand that by you changing into this new person will hurt more people then help. Jake wouldn't want to see you turn into this." Just like many others, Simon tried to make Finn get over his lost but like all the others, he too wouldn't be able to do it.

"Thanks for the advice Simon but I already know this is what I want so please don't try to change me back. I will only hurt others if I do so," Finn said not looking at Simon. Simon hated to see a friend who seemed so sad reject help but he understood what Finn was going through and he respected Finn's decision.

"Ok so here's what I'm thinking..."

"Simon, I don't want to talk about me no more," interrupted Finn.

"No, no I was going say if what we find down there is something you want, you can keep it. However if you don't want it, I take it then. How does that sounds?" Finn thought about it and nodded his head.

"Great, now do you have any idea on how to get down there?" Simon asked. Finn got up and opened his book bag. He pulled out rope and a tied it up on the tree where his fire suit was. The rope was pretty long so it could reach the tree and it seemed more than enough to make it through the tunnel. Simon was interested in what Finn was planning. Finn tossed Simon a piece of rope and told him to wrap it around his waist. Simon obeyed and tighten the rope and saw he was connected to the longer rope.

"Finn are we going to..." without warning, Finn jumped into the tunnel with the end of the long rope around his waist. He had one of his swords out and used it to slow down his descent. Sparks flew everywhere as Finn continued to fall. Seeing that his sword was about to vanish, Finn quickly rose it up and impale it to the ground. The sword was weakened but it still had the strength to go through the steel. After checking if the sword was secured, Finn wrapped the handle of the sword with the rope. He was risking Simon's safety since Simon wouldn't be able to use the rope Finn gave him once he arrived to where the sword was. Finn risked it since he could see the ground of his destination and he trusted Simon to not fall. Also there were another 20 feet left to make it to the bottom.

"Alright Simon try to come down," yelled Finn. Simon was amazed that Finn made it to the bottom so quickly and easily. It also gave him confidence that he would be able to make it to the bottom too. Taking a deep breath, Simon slowly descended into the pipe. It wasn't easily, since Simon was constantly slipping and holding on to the rope very tightly. It took him minutes to go down to where Finn had placed the sword. Once he arrived he saw that he could no longer hold on to the rope he was given. Now he had to transition to the longer rope and try not to lose grip. Finn was already all the way to the bottom and he was waiting for Simon to continue. Simon tried to move quickly but he slipped and fell. Simon yelled, making Finn turn to look for Simon and try to catch him. Finn managed to catch Simon just in time.

"You ok Simon?" Finn asked as he stood back up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue," replied Simon as he was cleaning his clothes.

"Whoa check this place out," Finn said. He was astonished on what he was in. There were computer screens everywhere, ripped cables, ashes, and even some computers were covered in dirt.

Before Simon and Finn could decide what to do next, an alarm sounded surprising both of the treasure hunters. Wasting no time, Finn grabbed one of his two remaining swords and stood in a defensive stance. Simon tried to get behind Finn hoping to avoid conflict. As they both waited a dozen of human sized robots appeared very slowly. They appeared to be very old and in terrible shape since they were malfunctioning in horrible ways. Although they were armed with swords, Finn knew they couldn't cause any damage to him or Simon. Simon also realized this and begun to look around. Within seconds Simon found a computer that didn't seem too broken and had begun to try to unlock it. He managed to login and snoop around while Finn slowly waited for the robots to actually be in distance to hit. After a couple of minutes Simon found that the information he was looking for. It explained about the robots and what their purpose was. He also found a way to shut down all the robots before they got any closer. It took a couple of seconds but the robots stopped moving completely. One even fell to the ground and exploded.

"Finn, I discovered what's in this place," yelled out Simon. Finn was looking at the robots that were unresponsive and in terrible shape.

"What is it?" asked Finn hoping to get something better than the robots.

"All of this place was a factory to make robots that protect civilians. But the factory looks like it's has gotten destroyed and all that is left is a couple of hundred of robots."

"So nothing special," said a frustrated Finn.

"Maybe in a different way they might be special," responded Simon grabbing Finn's attention.

"What you mean Simon? Is there a way to make something good out of this?"

"I tell you later but I'm going to call Princess Bubblegum to pick all of the robots up and take me to the Candy Kingdom. Can you leave please?" Simon asked hoping Finn would comply. Finn wanted to know what Simon was going to say but knowing he wasn't going to get a response Finn left.

As Finn climbed back up to the entrance of the tunnel he thought what was he going to do when he returned to the Fire Kingdom. He also thought about Flame Princess. Maybe he was a bit rude back in the Fire Kingdom. Maybe now that he nothing to do he could hang out with Flame Princess and clear up everything that happened back there. However Finn continued to believe that he was not in love with Flame Princess and all this will be is just a friendly gesture. Once Finn made it back to where he begun, he put on his fire suit and headed to the back of Fire Kingdom. Once he arrived the the border of the Fire Kingdom, he was once again stopped by one of the guards and was given permission to enter but this time Finn told the guard he would like to talk to Flame Princess. The guard escorted him inside the castle where the princess would be found.

The guard took Finn to the gates of the throne room and told him that Flame Princess was free to talk, because she wasn't helping nobody at this time. Finn thought that it was one of her free days but he was mistaken.

Once Finn went through the gates he only saw three guards separated standing in formation to defend the princess, Cinnamon Bun standing next to the throne, and Flame Princess sitting on the throne.

"Flame Princess," yelled out Finn trying to grab her attention. Flame Princess appeared to be awoken from a nap as she rose he head quickly and looked around until she saw Finn. She quickly had a smile and waved her hand towards Finn. Finn walked to her with a small grin in his face.

"Hey Flame Princess, what are you doing? Taking a nap? Haha," Finn said only to start up a conversation.

"Well today I was going to help all my people who needed help but no one is here. I'm actually surprised that no one came because a lot of people usually need help with something," replied Flame Princess as she stood.

"Wait, so you not available to hang out for a little while?" Flame Princess thought about the consequences if she hung out with Finn or she stay to see if a least a citizen would come. After weighting the options in her head, Flame Princess started to walk towards Finn.

"Yeah let's hang out for a little while. Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matters, you choose." Flame Princess couldn't avoid but to blush as she decided where to go.

"Let's just walk around. No destination, just wherever we go." Finn couldn't have thought of a better idea and started to walk to the exit. As he did Flame Princess hugged one of his arms with her two hands. Finn looked a bit nervous and his creeks grew extremely red. Before they left, Flame Princess called out to Cinnamon Bun to take care of the Kingdom while she was gone. He nodded and put a serious face on. Soon the pair left the Fire Kingdom and into the grasslands. Once they were out, Finn took off his suit. Flame Princess waited behind a tree until Finn took off the suit and went back to holding his arm. He had some tinfoil in his book bag so he managed to warp it around his arm before he returned to Flame Princess. Still a bit shy, Finn decided to start talking.

"Um... Flame Princess... why are you uh holding my arm?" Finn said. Flame Princess stop walking, then let go of his arm and look into Finn's eyes. She had a serious look in her face.

"Finn, I just want to make sure you don't hate me. You didn't respond to my question earlier today so I kind of was worried that you never want to see me again. I know you changed, and may not be the same again but I still care for you. You are still very special to me." As Flame Princess spoke, she placed her hands on Finn's shoulders, while Finn turned his head to the ground.

"You're right, I have changed. I don't know if it's for the worst, or for the better but I don't want to hurt no more people for my mistakes."

Flame Princess launched herself and her lips touched Finn's lips. No explosions happened, no danger presented itself, just a small sizzle. Flame Princess had her eyes closed the entire time, as she hoped to make Finn feel something for her again. Finn slowly closed his eyes as he pulled Flame Princess closer to him. He could feel her heat burning him but that didn't matter at the moment. He felt her passion and love in her lips and he didn't want it to end. However Flame Princess pulled away before Finn was set on fire. The two gaze into each other's eyes not to far from each other. Flame Princess saw a ocean inside of Finn's eyes, while he saw fire inside of hers.

"Finn, you hurt others if you continue with yours acts. You already made me feel pain inside my heart. How could you?"

"Flame Princess, I..." Finn struggled to speak. Flame Princess grew tears on her eyes as she didn't allow him to finish talking and she guessed what Finn was going to say.

"You what? You never want to see me again do you. I sacrificed my dignity for you, my kingdom, and you... Goodbye Finn." Flame Princess walked away, crying, hiding her face back to the Fire Kingdom while Finn stood still. He still tried to speak.

"I... I... love you," Finn whispered. He knew he globbed up but he didn't want to break the promise he made to his brother. Just a hero. Not only has he broke that promise but he also lost the person he said it to. Now he is truly alone. Hours passed as he stood in the same spot, facing the same direction, regretting his decisions. Now it was dark, but Finn continued to stand still, until he heard his name being called out.

"Flame Princess?" Finn said weakly.

"Finn I been looking for you." It was Princess Bubblegum and Simon. Finn grew sadder as he saw them.

"Are you ok Finn? What happened?" Simon asked as he saw the tear filled human.

"Everything is ruined," Finn mumbled. Neither PB or Simon heard him so PB told Finn what was going to now happened.

"Listen Finn, you been a great hero and a even better friend but I'm sorry to say but you no longer needed in any kingdom." Shocked, Finn reacted and turned to PB.

"What? Why? What's going on," Finn asked hoping to get a response for why his life was gone from him.

"You and Simon stumbled into something really interesting. Those robots are brilliantly engineered and are very intelligent and they are protectors. Once fixed and under my control, with the many numbers there are, they could protect every kingdom. I'm sorry Finn but with your new attitude, I can't no longer in good conscious have you as the Candy Kingdom champion."

Now Finn was destroyed. His brother, his love, his whole life gone. No longer needed, no longer wanted, Finn found himself in his house hiding in his bed. Weeks have passed but days have been slow. What was the purpose of Finn's life now? He couldn't call himself a hero because he is not no longer. His brother couldn't bring back up his confidence, neither could the one he wanted to be with, because he had lost them both. He blamed himself for losing them. Finn is lost...

 **Authors Notes: Wow, I never imagined that this chapter would end so sadly. However don't feel bad because in the next chapter SECOND CHANCE Finn will find hope once again in where the lands are filled with flames. I wanted to thank Craig097 for recommending that Simon helps Finn in his quest, Nuclear Pigeon One for the amazing idea of human machines (I'm sorry if I got the concept wrong), and Blw for telling me to stay on track for this story. Thanks guys it really helps a lot. Now I wanna talk about the future for this story. I want to make another chapter by Christmas so that be my present to all of you and probably another one in the middle of January. Also if you see any mistakes or feel like I should add something to the story, please say so, so I can update it ASAP. I just been busy, and I really do apologize that I can't make a chapter quickly. However my depression is almost gone so that won't bother the stories I make. Now have a amazing day, know that you matter, and I hope you have great time reading the rest of this story. Peace.**

 **Also another thing: I would really like a art to go with this story but I'm horrible at drawing and I can't find a perfect picture for the story. I would really appreciate a art, drawing, picture so if you have the time and wouldn't mind, please help me out? If I do get one that I use, I will make three more chapters (not including the one for Christmas) by January 11th. Please make it something that would fit the story. Please and thank you.**


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

Finn was laying in his bed as he been in the last couple of weeks. No thoughts, no hope entered his mind as he didn't move. The robots he and Simon found ended up being the ones who ended his life. Finn wasn't dead but he was just pointless at this point. Frustrated, he stood up and walked to the window in his room. Although his feet were asleep and inactive for the last couple of days, Finn made it with no problem. There he watched the outside of the house. Memories started flushing in with him and Jake goofing off, people who needed help knocking extremely hard on the door, and even the Ice King flying around. Finn wished that those moments could return.

BMO entered the room and saw Finn out of his bed for the first time in a while and started to cheer. Finn turned around and saw his housemate jumping and clapping and cheering.

"BMO, what are you doing?" Finn asked as he turned back to the window.

"I am glad that you finally had the will to stand up for yourself," reply the console. Finn stood surprised.

"What do you mean BMO? I just wanted to remember all the good times before I go back into my pit of despair." Finn turned to his bed and saw it extremely dirty and disgusting. There was mold, food, and sweat inside. That was his pit of despair.

"No you not gonna go back there. I will clean it and give it back to you when you come back as a hero," BMO said as he grabbed the "pit of despair." Finn tired to grab it but was too slow and fell on his bed.

"BMO I am a hero. I'm just not needed, that's all."

"No, you let those robots take over your duties. You should be fighting them for your life. Not just quitting just because you hate yourself." BMO stood and spoke firmly. It kind of scared Finn a little. Then Finn stared at his trophy shelf. It was composed of many gifts given by princesses who he rescued. A woven medal made by Raggedy Princess, a trophy given by Slime Princess, a drawing by Lumpy Space Princess and much more. Finn ducked down and look under his bed where he pulled out and opened a box. There was his mechanic right arm, the katana sword he used to go down the pipes, the demon sword which Hudson Abadeer cursed, and Jake's sword. Finn turned to look at BMO and smiled.

"You're right BMO, I'm been in my emotions too much. I shouldn't let some robots take my purpose in life away. I am a hero and I fight for it," Finn gladly exclaimed. BMO started jumping up and down, cheering for Finn.

"Thanks BMO, you're a good friend," Finn said. Finn then realized what he said but it was too late.

"You're welcome Finn. And thank you for being my friend and admitting it. Jake would be proud." Finn thought about it for a while then proceeded to go to the Candy Kingdom to prove his worth. Once he exited the house he had his mechanic hand on, and his two good swords on his back which formed a x. He also took his back pack with him because you came never come too prepared.

Once inside the kingdom, Finn saw that the robots have done quite a good job. No scared candy civilian, no destruction, no acts of crimes. Everything was great inside the Candy Kingdom. Banana Guards were there but were either asleep or distracted with something else. Finn wasted no time in looking for Princess Bubblegum. Just as he was about to knock on the gate to enter the castle, it opened. Finn waited to see who it was, and saw Simon. Simon had a book on his hands, and bumped into Finn.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. Oh, Finn it's you. How you been?" Simon asked hoping to get a happy answer.

"Not so good, sadly," Finn replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Those robots have taken my purpose in life. I'm a hero Simon and I can't be beaten by some robot," Finn said rather frustrated. Simon understood why Finn was upset and tried to help him.

"Finn you should prove yourself to Princess Bubblegum then. Show her that Ooo's greatest hero can't be beaten. She is in her laboratory testing out some upgrade she made. Good luck Finn." Finn nodded and ran inside the castle. He knew the way to the laboratory due to him always helping PB out.

Once Finn entered the laboratory, he saw Princess Bubblegum working on the top of the head of one of the robots. She was too distracted to notice Finn entered the room so she continued her work. Although she jumped back a bit when Finn called her, Princess Bubblegum was happy to see Finn.

"Hey Finn, I'm so glad you came. Listen, I been working on this new upgrade for the robots which makes then also adventurers and I needed you to overview them to make sure everything is right," Princess Bubblegum spoke very quickly, not losing her rhythm as she moved around the robot. Finn was shock that PB was totally replacing the former champion and wanted his help.

"PB I can't do it. I'm no longer am who I used to be. I know I globbed up with the reward thing, but you completely destroying my way of life. I need to be a hero again," Finn said hoping Princess Bubblegum would listen. However she continued to mess around with the robot as she just gave a "uh huh." Finn got more frustrated at Princess Bubblegum's lack of words. Before he said anything else, PB stood up and laughed manically.

"The second one is done Finn! Take this two and go on a quest to wherever. Whatever they discover is yours and be sure to write me notes to know what's happened. Many robots have been tested and they showed no weakness in anything so don't worry if they might get destroy. Also no princesses said anything bad about them either so don't worry," again Princess Bubblegum spoke too quickly for Finn to understand everything but she started pushing the robots to the outside of the laboratory.

"Bubblegum! We need to talk!" Finn tried again, hoping Princess Bubblegum would hear him.

"We talk later Finn, just go on a quest with them, and then we talk about whatever you want," PB said more calmly as she closed the doors of the laboratory on Finn. Finn took and deep breath and turn at the robots who he was forced to take care of. The robots were about Finn's height, and had wheels on the bottom of their feet so they didn't need to take steps. One of the robots was green and the other was blue so Finn wouldn't get them confused. Hoping to end the quest quickly, Finn started to point a finger, signaling the robots where to go.

"No need to point, Finn the human, we know what to do," one of the robots said.

"So what should I call you two?" Finn asked the robots.

"We walk and talk so we can arrive to destination quicker," the other robot said. With another deep breath, Finn started to follow the robots. As soon as they were inside a forest, Finn spoke again.

"Y'all didn't tell me what I should call you, so don't get mad if I call you names I don't like."

"Sorry for wait, Finn the human. Call me Dan," said the green robot.

"And you can call me Stan," the other one spoke. Before Finn could say something Dan interrupted.

"Destination arrived. Hidden dungeon discovered." Finn was surprised on how fast the robots found the dungeon. It kind of remind him how Flame Princess found a dungeon when they were dating. Finn started thinking and wondering so much that he didn't realize the robots already went inside and had found a treasure room. Finn ran inside the large dungeon, turning where he saw where there were tire marks. It took Finn a while but he managed to catch up to the robots. Apparently they made it so far inside that the had reach the treasure room and were fighting the last boss. Finn saw as the robots attack a large armored knight. The robots movements were unbelievably quick as they were circling around their opponent, destroying his armor. Finn knew the goblin knight had no chance to win, so he went ahead to see the treasure.

There was a lot of mounts of gold coins in that room. Some as tall as Finn. Finn looked around the gold hoping he find something like a sword or a nice armor. There was nothing of that class in there so Finn started to loot the gold. As he was collecting from a mount of gold, a small box fell from that same mount. Curious, Finn opened the box to see there was a beautiful ring inside of it. The ring was made of gold and had complicated designs on the sides. On the top there was a ruby which had a weird texture. With his left thumb, Finn touched the jewel. Once he did, he fell something that wasn't a ruby but was put in the ring. Finn looked at it, smelled it, and tasted it before he knew what it was. Coal. Who would put that inside such a ring? Why would they do that? As the questions blew up on Finn's mind, the robots approached him.

"Quest complete. Shall we help you with the looting, Finn the human?" Stan said. Finn receive another thought as he stared at the Stan. Without hesitation, Finn grabbed a torch from the wall and threw it at the robots. The torch landed between the two robots. The robots did nothing as flames grew on them and they slowly melted. Finn saw this and thought something else. Fire Kingdom. No robot could live there since they would just melt. Finn realize that that meant that he could serve for the Fire Kingdom. Although, Flame Princess might not accept his services. Also didn't Princess Bubblegum said that no princesses reported any problems? But what if Flame Princess said nothing because she felt like those robots were spies. Finn knew Flame Princess didn't trust Princess Bubblegum so that could mean the robots were long gone and he could serve in the Fire Kingdom.

Wasting little time, Finn ran towards the exit. As he did, Finn stepped on the goblin the robots defeated. The goblin let out a grunt, as Finn turned around to look at the bested goblin.

"Whoops, sorry dude, I didn't knew you were there... or that you were alive." The goblin chuckled as he stare at the ceiling.

"Ah don't worry about it. I should have been dead years ago. Ha ha. Anyways you can take all my gold. I don't need it anyways," the goblin said with a smile.

"I don't need it either. It's kind of pointless to me. You keep it. I mean you were just fighting for it weren't you?"

"Nah it's just the will to fight. I enjoy fighting other people to the death although I'm very old. I guess I just stay here, guarding this gold." The goblin continue to lay down as Finn thought about the ring.

"Uh sir, what can you tell me about this ring?" Finn asked. The goblin turned and saw the ring, remembering how that ring came to that dungeon.

"Once when I started to guard this place, a wizard came flying in. He told me that he was running from the cops and he needed a place for the ring to be safe from anything. I told him to leave it here and he did. Apparently days later they caught him and sentenced him to life in dungeon. Must have done something bad," said the withered goblin.

"Why didn't you report about the ring then? He could have stole that and maybe that's why he was wanted," exclaimed Finn.

"What's the point? He is already not going to be free." Finn looked at the downed goblin with a face of disgust. But there was no reason to stay there, talking down to the goblin, so Finn left and this time didn't get distracted.

Finn left to the treehouse to get his fire suit so he could go to Fire Kingdom. Once he made it, Finn searched for his suit very sloppily. He didn't want to lose time as he could be a hero again. Looking inside of drawers, the freezer, and under his bed, Finn found the suit on top of the fridge. As soon as Finn saw the suit, he launched himself at it, knocking he fridge over. Hearing a large noise, BMO appeared and saw Finn holding his head.

"Are you ok, Finn?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So you finally took back your place as champion of the Candy Kingdom? You must be very happy since the fridge is down and you're going to go to the Fire Kingdom to tell Flame Princess," guessed BMO. Finn cheeks became red as he shook his head and hands.

"No that's not it. I uh wanted see if I could serve the Fire Kingdom," Finn replied.

"So you trying to get closer to Flame Princess?" BMO asked without thinking.

"No no, I just wanna be a hero. That's all BMO," Finn said hoping BMO would stop asking questions.

"You're a bad liar Finn. I see the fridge down and can assume you were getting your fire suit, and I see you with a ring on your hand. Just tell me the truth." Finn didn't knew he was lying but part of him said he was. He also didn't knew he had placed the ring on his finger.

"Look BMO, I got to go. I be back later."

"Ok and I already wash your blankets and everything so don't worry about entering your pit of despair," replied the computer.

As Finn left for the Fire Kingdom, he put on the fire suit and was thinking on how to enter without being seen. He thought as best he could and made a plan. Once on the borders of the Fire Kingdom, Finn saw the guards were asleep so he could easily enter. All that planning and for basically nothing made Finn a bit sad. However he didn't want to dwell on a unnecessary plan so Finn continued to go to the castle. Outside of the castle Finn very carefully climbed the castle, always slipping and sliding but made it far up enough to see through a hole. Inside the castle was what appeared to be a meeting. Flame Princess had the biggest seat at the table as she yelled, commanding the meeting. Cinnamon Bun was there too, but he wasn't sitting. In the chairs at the table were flame elementals. Finn listened closely as he rested on the gap of the wall.

"You got to let us help. You aren't emotionally ready to take care of a Kingdom and are in serious danger. Everyday the threat seems to grew massively. If you..."

"No, I can rule by myself! I just crush the danger when it presents itself," interrupted Flame Princess. She seem to be questioned about her ruling so Finn payed close attention. Also about the danger so he leaned forward to not miss a word.

"You being immature right now. Just let us take over a couple of days and..."

"That's not happening. I'm not leaving my people in your hands. I don't even know who all of you are, so why should I trust you?" again Flame Princess interrupted. Finn felt like going down there to help Flame Princess and found himself climbing down the wall to go help but he managed to keep calm and return to the small gap.

"We already said who we are and what are our intentions. We want the best for the Fire Kingdom and would really appreciate if you just listen," said a female elemental.

"I don't want to work with you people so just leave." The Fire elementals seem frustrated as they were turned down and reminded Flame Princess about the threat. This time Finn spoke to himself as he said "Don't worry, Princess. I protect you from anything." He didn't notice he was discovered until somebody shouted "up there." Finn turned and saw guards entering the room and climbing the wall. Although they constantly fell they continued to try. Finn saw his opportunity and went to where he climbed to climb, this time, higher.

"This will be evidence that I can sustain myself against danger," exclaimed Flame Princess as she flew to and through the gap. She continued to ascend as he spotted the one watching and saw he wasn't a fire elemental. Wasting no time, she launched herself and grabbed the trespasser as he transformed to a more larger and dangerous fire elemental.

"Flame Princess! It's me Finn!" Finn yelled out hoping that Flame Princess wouldn't hurt him or sentence him to life in dungeon. It seem the incorrect move since she recognized him and gave a more hateful look as she grew faster. Although wearing a fire suit, Finn felt the flames melting him inside the suit to protect him from flames. He turned to look at his left hand and saw the suit was evaporating. Finn screamed for Flame Princess to stop but there was no stopping her. Finn turned to look at his hand again and saw that the suit was now open at his pointer finger. He prayed and hold his breath until there was a large explosion that sent him far. With very little strength left Finn turned to see where he was. He noticed a weak red front of him, and many bumps surrounding him. That's all he remembers until he passed out.

Once Finn woke up again, he again tried to look around. His vision was very blurry as it slowly returned. As he looked to his left, he saw the bumps were actually rocks and there was snow in some parts of the ground. Still looking left, Finn saw the clouds weren't very far from the ground. He was in a mountain! Finn was pondering which mountain he was in until he remembered about the red in front of him. He turned to see Flame Princess, unconscious, holding his stomach. Finn is in trouble.

 **Author Notes: Merry Christmas and this is my gift to you. New chapter and a story twist. Originally I wasn't planning on what happened on the end but I love how it ended. So I drew my artwork but if you still want to give me a artwork, please I'm a horrible drawer. Since I have an artwork I'm going to try to make three chapters before Jan 11 but writing each chapter seems to get more difficult each time. Thanks for the feedback and I enjoy that you guys are liking the story. If you do have an idea for the story, please tell me because I sometimes do have an empty mind. Again, Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy your day, enjoy your days during holidays, and have a great time doing whatever. Peace**

 **A-T Beta, I really do appreciate that you like the story so much it really does help as a writer knowing that people enjoy their story.**

 **Brianvalkyrie, thanks for the feedback and I can see how you say Finn is turning like his father. It's really interesting to me that I didn't knew about what I was basically doing but I want to give Finn a more happier life.**

 **Nuclear Pigeon One, I was laughing at your comment and I can't blame you. I can't draw neither but thanks for all the support for the story.**


End file.
